Call of duty Ghosts Misja 5 "Powrót do domu"
"Powrót do domu" - piąta misja z kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Rozpoczynamy misję lecąc śmigłowcem nad Fort Santa Monica. Lecimy my Hesh i Riley. Gdy już dolecimy na miejsce widzimy bazę wojskową Duchów walczącą z Federacją. Wysiadamy z helikoptera. Hesh rozmawia z Cpl. Anderson'em (Por. Johns). Hesh się pyta jak możemy pomóc. Johns mówi że dowództwo potrzebuje jak najwięcej ludzi na froncie. Hesh odpowiada że przy centrum dowodzenia i zostawia im Riley'a. Przebiegamy przez namiot z rannymi naszymi żołnierzami. Chwilę biegniemy skręcamy w lewo, wchodzimy do budynku, wchodzimy po schodach i nagle całe drzwi które nam blokowały drogę wybuchły, ale nam nic się nie stało. Wchodzimy na pierwsze piętro. Miejsce w którym były drzwi, pali się od wybuchu. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdujemy to najwyraźniej kuchnia. Wychodzimy na balkon i obsługujemy karabin maszynowy. Zabijamy wszystkich żołnierzy Federacji którzy już tam byli i tych którzy przylecieli z helikoptera. Miejsce, które ostrzeliwujemy to plaża. Niszczymy jeszcze kilka nadlatujących śmigłowców z żołnierzami Federacji i Federacja rozpoczyna ostrzał artyleryjski i my musimy padnąć lub gdzieś się schować. Gdy Federacja skończyła ostrzał to nagle nadleciał helikopter wroga i musimy się skryć padając. Przełączamy się na A10 i jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu tylko że o wiele, wiele wyżej i musimy musimy zniszczyć tego śmigłowca co wcześniej nas atakował. Sytuacja powtarza się jeszcze raz i wreszcie kończymy. I nagle wylatujemy z balkonu i spadamy na ziemię. Spadamy na okopy i od razu wstajemy i bierzemy broń. Biegniemy ciągle do przodu walcząc z Federacją. Skręcamy na lewo Federacji jest tak dużo jak nigdy wcześniej w kampanii. Trochę dalej (jakieś 7 metrów) od skręcenia w lewo skręcamy w prawo, ale zabijamy też przeciwników po lewej stronie. Chwilę później włączamy A10. Z miniguna A10 musimy zniszczyć jednego czołga, a potem przełącza nas na Logana. Idziemy ciągle do przodu zabijając wrogów i skręcamy w prawo. Na prawej stronie dalej walczymy z Federacją i nie ma żadnych różnic niż wcześniej. Idziemy w lewo, i od razu w prawo i wyżynamy Federację. Idziemy chwilę do przodu nie walcząc z Federacją i przejeżdża nad nami czołg (tak jak w Call of duty 2 Misja 2 "Wysadzanie" Kampania Rosyjska). Kiedy przejedzie nad nami czołg pojawia się Federacja i możemy się schować za skrzynkami, albo za ToiToi'ami i stamtąd strzelać. Znowu pojawia się helikopter i włączamy A10 i go zestrzeliwujemy, przy okazji możemy zniszczyć jeszcze dwa czołgi. Przełączamy się na Logana. Jeszcze raz przełączamy się na A10 i zestrzeliwujemy śmigłowiec i przełączamy się jeszcze raz na Logana. Cały budynek należący do Federacji, wybucha i się pali. Możemy wejść na górę lewą stroną, prawą, albo środkiem. Wchodzimy do bydunku który przed chwilą wybuchł i wychodzimy tyłem. Biegnąc ostrzeliwują nas i strzelają z moździerzy (jak w starych Call of duty podczas II wojny światowej). Jesteśmy zupełnie w tym samym miejscu co w drugiej misji kiedy przyjeżdżaliśmy do Eliasa, tylko że wszystko jest zniszczone i w niektórych miejscach się palą. W tym miejscu musimy akurat walczyć z Federacją. Wchodzimy do tego samego miejsca co wcześniej. Wchodzimy przez garaż wszystko się pali, wchodzimy do następnego pomieszczenie i po schodach. Wchodzimy do centrum dowodzenia tam również wszystko się pali, przejście dalej blokuje nam strzęp drewna. Hesh przytrzymuje go i czołgamy się pod nim i wstajemy. Hesh mówi że nie może przejść dalej i że rozejrzy się za inną drogą. Biegniemy po schodach na górę, jesteśmy sami, nagle atakuje nas żołnierz Federacji w specjalnym stroju antygazowym i nas rzuca. Podchodzi do nas, wyciąga nóż , nagle przybiega Riley ale on sobie z nim poradził (jakieś nadludzkie moce) chciał nam wbić nóż w brzuch, ale my mu trzymamy rękę i zaczyna nam wbijać i nagle wchodzi Hesh i go zabija. Mówi nam że krwawimy, ale nie wygląda tak źle. Nagle sufit się rozpadł i zleciały do nas z niego na linie dwóch naszych duchów (Merrick i Keegan). Budzimy się w samolocie i widzimy Hesha kłócącego się z Keeganem o to że Hesh chce uratować Eliasa. Nagle Merrick się wtrąca i mówi że ocalili nasze tyłki. Hesh mówi że nie potrzebuje ich pomocy i Merrick popycha go na ławkę. Nagle wtrąca się zwykły żołnierz oddziału "Duchy" (jest ich bardzo dużo) i mówi "Zamknąć się wszyscy!" Hesh wstaje i mówi "Musimy wrócići! Tam jest nasz tata i nie ruszymy się stamtąd bez niego". Żołnierz duchów mówi że to postawa godna podziwu i że naszego ojca tam nie ma. Żołnierz duchów ściąga maskę i okazuje się że to Elias. Hesh się pyta czy Elias był duchem. Logan i Hesh wstają i Elias mówi że nie mamy pojęcia jak mu było ciężko i że kiedy podjął decyzję nie było już odwrotu. I Elias mówi "Witajcie w Duchach", a Hesh mówi że jesteśmy gotowi i że go nie zawiedziemy. Elias wtedy mówi, że nigdy w to nie wątpił i że jest dumny z nas obu. Do rozmowy wtrąca się Merrick i mówi "Wszystko pięknie i w ogóle ale, co zrobimy z Rorke'iem?", a Hesh się pyta czy to ten facet poluje na "Duchy", a Elias odpowiada mu że tak i że jest dobry, bardzo dobry i że wie dobrze w jaki sposób działamy. Hesh się pyta "Jak to możliwe?", a Elias odpowiada mu że był jednym z nas. I misja się kończy. Data: 8 czerwca 2026 Poniedziałekthumb|Intro przed misją. Godzina: 08:31 Miejsce: Fort Santa Monica Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts